


Teach Him

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Masturbation, Nook Eating, Oral Sex, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood gives his descendant a few pointers on how to properly pail a certain blueblood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Him

”Pull back on his arms.”

"Like this?"

"Yes, good. Don’t be afraid to really let him have it, little clown. He’s motherfucking loving this. Aren’t you Darkleer?"

You open your mouth to answer your master but the younger Highblood lunging his hips forward into you makes your words blur into such depraved gibberish that you’re positive he couldn’t understand you. The Grand Highblood’s descendant has you kneeling before the older highblood’s throne while he fucks you from behind, your wrists ensnared in his hands as he pulls your arms back at a painful angle.

"See, I told you he likes it."

"He’s no better than his decendant. Motherfucker was such a slut for my bulge. My bulge that his filthy mouth wanted more than fucking air."

"All of his caste are hemowhores. Can’t get enough of royalty. Isn’t that right, motherfucker?"

You don’t voice your answer this time. You nod enthusiastically instead. Your superior watches you from his throne, legs spread and his own bulge writhing in his nook as his hand pumps the base. His descendant’s bulge slams deep inside you and you keen. He’s not as big as his ancestor but he’s definitely not lacking in size. You honestly are in heaven right now and you feel disgusting for it.

"Mmmnh now roll your hips into him as you bring them forward. He really likes that. And pull his head back so I can see that oh so fucking pleased face of his."

The younger highblood grunts behind you and you can’t help the embarrassing noises that escape your lips as he grinds into you, his bulge curling on that special spot inside you. He yanks your head back by your long hair and your superior rumbles a purr at you. You must look quite the sight, your tongue hanging from your mouth and panting through your moans with your face probably as blue as your blood. The older subjuggulator seems to like it enough, his legs spreading wider as he pushes his bulge deeper inside himself. His own tongue lolls out to flick across his fangs as he grins down at you.

"Very good, young one. Make him motherfucking cum for me."

"With motherfucking pleasure."

The young highblood thrusts into you at a speed you didn’t think was possible. The sounds of skin slapping and his growls fill your ears as he rams into you and you practically yip with each jarring movement. The Grand Highblood bites his lip and his eyebrows turn up and you can see the muscles in this thighs tense. You’re so pleased with yourself that your display can have this effect on the highblood and when you cum, you bring the younger highblood with you into ecstasy. You spill your material in intense torrents and The Grand Highblood groans low as he fills his own nook with his lovely hue.

"Motherfuck his nook fucking pulled the material right out of me!"

"Yeah, he’ll do that to you."

Your arms are released and you drop to the ground, face first into your puddle of material. You lay there panting as the younger highblood removes himself from you and makes his way to his ancestor. You can hear them purring at each other and you crane your neck to see the most beautifully lewd scenes you’ve ever witnessed. The young highblood is licking and slurping the material from his ancestor’s nook and the older cards a huge hand through the snarled mane.

"You did so well, little clown. Such a good boy."


End file.
